Return of the Black Cat
by Alticiaekelley
Summary: Trainx Jenos One shot. Im not good at these but I tried. This is dedicated to creeds rose.


Disclaimer: I own very little black Cat

Pairing: Jenos Hazard x Train Heartlet

I am writing this story because I promised it to Creeds Rose. I am also a fan of train and jenos and am also shocked that not a single story is about this pairing. This is gonna' be interesting. Anyway, this story is dedicated to creed's rose for writing The Special Assignment. It's a one shot.

_Talking like this _is peoples thoughts.

Talking like this is normal events.

**Talking like this **is flashbacks and dreams.

**Return of the black cat**

"_Its been six months since black cat left chronos_…" I walked down the hallway to be given my new assignment. "_Its probably to erase Black Cat, otherwise known as train heartlet_." I usually would have accepted the mission with an easy heart, not a care in the world. But I've fought black cat before, and walked away limping with my tail between my legs and a serious concussion.

I finally got to the right hallway and took my sweet time to think things through. I had let black cat beat me before, I swore that I would never hurt him when I first saw him ten years ago. He had become a sweeper at such a young age, I hadn't been surprised when he left. He hadn't gotten to have a childhood. I mentally kicked myself for bringing him here to chronos. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have a death sentence hanging over his head right now. He could never know how I felt for him, If he did, I'm sure he would be disgusted. I've watched him, helped him train to be the best gunman in the world, and I've given him shelter when he had nowhere to go. I'm sure that he figured out that I let him win by now.

**Trains Pov**

"_God, rinslet is so annoying. Can't she talk without raising her voice so high? It grates on my nerves_." She was going on another rampage because she couldn't get a single drop of spirit water for jenos. Why did she care so much? I sat back and decided to go to sleep, there was no point in talking to her, though her voice quickly dispelled all thoughts of that.

"Rinslet." I said, she snapped her head back to look at me. She glared, she was sitting in the front seat as usual and she was yelling at sven. Said man was trying to concentrate on driving. The greenhaired man was losing his concentration though, I quickly decided that I should continue to intervene before we ended up in a ditch. "Please try to be quiet. You've been going on for hours and sven can't concentrate on the road because your so loud. I don't fancy being in a ditch." She glared even harder than before. I didn't let it phase me, after all I am the famous Black Cat.

"Well, I'm sorry train, but I needed that spirit water!" She said, yelling louder than before.

"Rinslet! Shut up!" I shouted at her, she was shell shocked- she had never heard me yell before. And to back it all up, I gave her the famous glare- the glare that could make the hardest men shudder and run away in fear. I gave her the glare of the Black Cat, a truly cold, predatorial glare. I usually didn't do that anymore, but this was a desperate case. I was desperate to get her to shut up, I had a headache that could kill creed and that was next to impossible.

"Wha-…"

"You are giving me a headache that could kill creed, and that's saying something." I continued to glare at her and speak in an authoritative tone. She didn't like being reprimanded, and by someone younger than her at that. She seemed to be at a loss for words, I thanked myself internally. She was fine- until she opened her mouth that is.

"I- I'm sorry." She said, apologizing and turning to face the road, she didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to the next city and if she did I didn't hear her. I quickly turned from reveling in the silence to falling asleep.

**Jenos' Pov**

I thought about the assignment briefly while I was walking home, "_Who does she think she is_?" I was starting to get annoyed with the screaming mess that number one had become. She wasn't even composed anymore; she didn't think rationally when she was going into hysterics all the time. The road was always packed with pedestrians and pretty ladies to flirt with, but I couldn't act normal when I was thinking about train. He was out there somewhere; hopefully the bioweapon and rinslet weren't getting on his nerves. I knew how loud rinslet was. I started to worry about him more and more as I walked further to my house, pushing people out of my way. "_Is he all right? What if he's hurt? Chronos and the apostles of the star are after him. Creed… That sick sonuvabitch. I'll seriously kill him when I see him_ _again_." Thinking of the apostles of the star made my blood start to boil.

"_I don't know, but maybe it's the fact that creed is obsessed with __**my**__ train. __**I**__ brought train to chronos,__** I**__ trained with him,__** I**__ gave him a place to stay, and here creed Is trying to take __**my **__train. And on top of that, saphiria doesn't think that I'm capable to kill creed- like Anubis and his team could even if they tried. So she took me off of this mission." _I started to walk faster; I didn't feel like accidentally killing someone and blowing that I'm a Chronos number. I finally made it to my house, it was a two story with black siding and silver trim and it had lots of windows. I remember that train always loved climbing in through those windows. He didn't know how cat- like he was.

**Trains Pov**

"Train, wake up, bonehead." Rinslet shouted in my ear. I jumped up and pulled hades out of his sheathe. It was pointed directly at her temple. She looked at me, I think she took back yelling at me.

Yelling at me when I'm asleep; not a good idea.

"Don't yell at me when I'm asleep. I almost killed you." I said, putting hades back in his sheathe and getting out of Sven's car. Eve silently got out of the car right behind me. We walked into the inn that Sven had rented a room in. I pretty much ran into the place and followed sven into the room we rented. I got into the room and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey train, are you o.k.?" Sven asked me as he set the girls' things down. I looked at him, I saw what he was thinking. I gave rinslet the glare, so I had to still be the assassin.

"Yeagh." I closed my eyes.

"You sure?" I flashed my eyes open and looked at his concerned face.

"I'm fine, svenny baby." I said, using that ridiculous nickname and putting on my reckless mask.

"Allright. And don't call me that." He said, obviously relieved by my reversion back to my new self. He walked out and bought us some food.

"Train…" Rinslet started when sven walked out.

"What?" I asked, she was being quiet. She sat down on the couch and stared at me.

"Um… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get on everyone's nerves… I shouldn't have been yelling at you guys, I mean it wasn't your job to get the spirit water." She said, obviously feeling bad about the massive headache that even eve couldn't hide (try as she might).

I heaved a massive sigh; it was the third attempt at getting the spirit water, the third failure. She was a great hired thief, and failure was something she didn't like. Though I have to laugh because it's for jenos. The man had a way with people, a charisma that I'm sure he knew about. He could even calm me down when I was angry and make me think. He had given me the habit of taking a walk every night and clearing my thoughts before I went to sleep. I had to admit that it was soothing, to get everything out of my head before I fell asleep. I got up and started to walk to the door.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" I opened the door and started to walk out of the inn. It was dark outside, lights flashing from the bars, which I clearly avoided due to my small liquor intolerance. The shops were just closing and the night life started up. They were mostly people going to clubs and waking up in the morning lying in bed with total strangers.

I took a walk, thinking about everything that was going on in my life at the moment. There was chronos, the Apostles of The Stars, worrying about money with sven as a sweeper, what was going to happen to eve… I got to thinking about jenos. Was he all right? Did he feel as disappointed in my leave as saphiria? Saphiria was like my sister, and jenos was my friend. He helped with everything, housing, when I was injured, training to be the best gunman in the world. I started reminiscing, missing climbing through his window and ending up in his kitchen.

**I was sitting in an alley way, I was nothing but rags. It had been months since I had started on my own, the man that killed my parents and took me as his own was dead. I hadn't wanted to have aid when I killed him, but it had happened that way. I was crying, no one was there to love me. I was alone in the world again, no one to love me. I sat there for hours, crying silently. Suddwnly, some one walked into the ally and I felt hands only a little smaller than mine on my arm. **

"**Why are you crying?" A small voice asked me. I looked up at the kid in front of me. He was my age, and he wore all black. He had raven black hair and pretty green eyes. He had a perfect nose and soft pink lips.**

"**Hes dead." Was all I could say.**

"**Whos dead?" He asked.**

"**C." I said, he puled me up and pulled me with him. I put on the brakes and held cs gun to his head. I was still wary to the world, the way I saw it – the world was out to get me.**

**He turned around and looked at me, obviously not scared of the gun pointed at his head.**

"**The chambers empty." He said, I was amazed at how he knew and instantly blurted "How did you know?"**

"**You would have taken the shot if there were bullets." He stated simply. "And your in rags. You don't have any bullets." He added.I was amazed by his clarity. "Why don't you come home with me?" He asked.**

"**Why?" I asked, amazed that he cared.**

"**You'll get sick in an alley." He said.**

"**I meant why do you care?" I clarified.**

"**Your pretty. And you look like you've been through a lot. I can relate to that. My parents were killed when I was seven and I live alone. Im' lonely, so I want you to come live with me." He stated.**

"_**Did he just call me pretty**_**?" I was too stunned to answer, so I let him drag me along to a two story house with silver trim and lots of windows. I even let him take my gun away from me and sit me down at a table. I didn't say anything else the rest of the night. He got me into some of his clothes while mine were being washed and dried. When bedtime came, he showed me to a bedroom and gave me swift kiss on the cheek goodnight, then ran off to his room. I stood there in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity before I finally got a grip on myself and walked back downstairs. I found the living room and lay down in front of the fire. I fell asleep quickly and woke up to the smell of breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway staring. The kid was cooking, and he seemed good at it. I noticed that he was making onigiri, it was my favorite.**

"**Were having onigiri for breakfast, sorry but its one of my personal favorites." He said, looking at me as I entered the kitchen.**

"**Its… O.K." I couldn't find anything else to say.**

"**Do you like onigiri?" He asked setting some rice balls on the table. "What do you want to drink?" He said, turning around to the fridge. I was again struck by his kindness. He walked over to me and sat me at the table, pushing me from behind to do so. I sat down willingly enough since I was dazed.**

"**Hey. What do you want to drink?" He asked again.**

"**Why do you care?" I asked him again.**

"**I told you yesterday, your pretty. And I'm lonely. You don't have anywhere to go to, meaning that your parentless like me. Please stay with me?" He said, pleading with me and giving me the puppy eyes. I looked at him, he really wanted me to stay. I gave in because I needed a place to stay.**

"**O.K…" He looked happy then.**

"**So what do you want to drink?" He looked at me, in my eyes.**

"**Milk…" Was the only thing I said. He got a bottle out and set it in front of me, sitting down next to me.**

"**Do you like onigiri?" He asked me, he was obviously curious.**

"**Its my favorite." I said, concentrating on eating the little rice ball. We didn't say anything after that, I caught him staring at me though. He laughed at me.**

I walked into the room that was currently occupied by sven, eve, and rinslet. They gave me a funny look, obviously I was out so long that I worried them.

"Yo, what's up guys?" I gave them my act. They looked relieved to see that I didn't act too seriously. I flopped on the bed and grabbed some food. I ate and then I fell asleep to a fevered nightmare starring jenos.

**It was a pale moonlit night and I was alone on the roof like I always was on a good night. I had a bottle of milk in my one hand and the other was behind me, under my head. There was no breeze, it was calm And warm. I looked down on the street to see what was going on, just curious. Jenos saw me and came on the roof like he always did on these nights. Instead of sitting beside me, he stood. He stood in front of me, blocking my view of the ghostly white moon. **

"**Hey jenos, whats up?" I asked nonchalantly, dismissing his behavior.**

"**Look at what you've done to me train. You left chronos, so now Im forced to wear this shock colar. Thanks to you, I'm a dog now. I came here to erase you." He said, there was a look of horror on his face. **

"**They put a collar on your neck?" I didn't see what he meant.**

"**I've come to kill you… But I don't want to… I-…" He started chocking and attacked me.**

**I jumped out of the reach of his excellion. "I love you train!" He shouted, crying as he was forced to attack me. "And that's why I'm doing this. You know Anubis wouldn't give you a swift death after all you've done. I promise I'll be swift. You won't feel it." The water works started. I stopped dead in my tracks and let him kill me, he was right. It was so fast that I didn't feel it.**

I woke with a start in the middle of the night and looked around to make sure it was a dream, there were no signs of anything have happened. I grazed my eyes over the room again to make sure that everything was in order. There was a note in the window, I quickly got up and read it.

_Train,_

_I see you are all right. I'm glad that creed hasn't hurt you. Please meet me somewhere, I need to see you. I need to talk with you. Are you all right, I saw you tossing and turning. I hope you weren't having a nightmare, I know how vivid your dreams are. Please hear me out._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenos Hazard_

I wondered where I was supposed to meet him. I decided to look for him and got dressed.

"Train, where are you going?" Sven, shit. He might think something is up if I say that I'm going to meet an assassin from the organization that wanted my head.

"Uh, to go have a drink on the roof, the moons really pretty tonight." I said, grabbing a bottle of milk and jumping up onto the roof from the windowsill.

**Jenos' Pov**

I asked around the little town and was in luck off the bat. I found train in record timing and entered his room via window, he wasn't alone either. Rinslet, the bioweapon- eve, and the sweeper- Sven were also there. I checked to make sure that they were all asleep, in luck again. I walked silently to train's bedside and watched him sleep. He was tossing and turning, not a good sign. I reached down and touched his face fondly. I would always do this when he was deep in sleep. Touching his face was something that I longed to do, but couldn't do when he was conscious.

I walked over to his window, sensing that he was going to wake up soon. But before I left, I wrote him a little note. I wanted to be loving, but I wanted to admit that to him in person, that was the reason that I had come.

I waited on the roof, it was the first place he would check without raising suspicion from his friends if they woke up. I didn't have to wait long before he jumped up to the roof and ended up landing directly in front of me. I looked him over, those heart melting amber eyes, that cat like form and his beautiful brunette hair that resembled pools of liquid chocolate. He looked me over as well.

"What did you come here for Jenos? Why hunt me down?" He asked, he knew that I would get to the point, unlike creed.

"I came here to tell you something important… I don't know where to start." I replied. He walked to me and stood by my side.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk? You can start from the beginning." He said, we walked for a couple hours before I got the courage to tell him.

"Train…" he turned to me.

"Yeagh?" He looked at my face puzzled.

I took in a deep breath and looked into his amber eyes, they were smoldering a little. "I quit chronos." I said, the shock spread across his face.

"Why?" He said, barely capable of getting it out of his lips.

"Because…" I found myself struggling for air as I kept looking into his eyes, they were trapping me and forbidding me to continue. My throat continued to constrict until I saw him look away.

"Because I love you!" I shouted so quickly that I didn't realize I had said it. Panic and fear started to constrict me, rolling over me in waves. He looked at me softly and saw that I didn't have excellion on my hand.

"You quit chronos because you love me?" He said, his eyes growing so soft just then. I wanted to melt in those pools of liquid gold, at least it would be a happy death.

"Yes." I looked down at the ground and kicked the sidewalk in embarrassment.

"Jenos… I… I love you too." My head swiveled up to look at him and I couldn't believe my ears… He loved me too…

"R- really?" I stuttered and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yeagh." He touched my cheek and then he backed me into the nearest wall and pushed me roughly against it. My heart started beating faster and I realized what he was going to do. He put his lips to mine gently and warmth exploded into my mouth. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to lustful as a problem quickly grew in our pants. I was about to confront this when a police officer drew up from behind.

"Hey! Get a move on! Ya' can't make out in public! Go home!" He bellowed. Not wanting a ticket we quickly departed. The city was pretty big, I paid for a room and we walked inside. He continued where we left off in the alleyway, slamming me up against a wall and kissing with more force. I pulled him off of me and pushed him onto the bed.

He growled, "Get a move on then." I obliged and started kissing him. I stopped and moved my mouth to his neck. I kissed and sucked on his neck, forcing husky mewls of approval from his mouth. I ripped his shirt off of him and allowed my kisses to travel down his body, he threw his head back. I stopped just above his pant line and licked my tongue lazily back and forth across the same spot. He whimpered and I decided that I was enjoying this way too much to let him have any sort of control back.

"Hey train.." I started but he grabbed my hair and pulled me into him.

"If you don't stop fucking around, I'm gonna fuck you senseless." He threatened. I chuckled and started to unbutton his pants. They came off surprisingly fast, along with the boxers. I pulled my pants off to reveal that I was slightly bigger than him. I kissed his rock hard cock and put three fingers up to his mouth, he took them in willing enough. I took his head in my mouth and started taking more and more into my mouth. When I had enough of him in my mouth, I started bobbing my head up and down on his length.

"Agh, agh, agh." He gave sounds of liking it. I pulled off of him and pulled my fingers out of his mouth, reaching around him and lining my finger up with his hole.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Just do it all ready!" He said as I pushed in his hole an started stretching hgim out. The second finger was quickly inserted as I kissed him on the lips. The third quickly followed and when I thought that he was properly stretched I started looking for that sweet spot. I found iton the first try as he cried out with pleasure. I removed my fingers and was pleased to hear the growl of annoyance that he emitted. I lined my self up with his hole and pushed in. He hissed as I started to sheathe myself in him but he made no other moves to stop me.

"J- Jenos, move!" He screamed at me and I happily obliged.

I don't remember much after that, only that it was bliss after I started fucking his brains out at a speed that only an ex- assassin could muster. We collapsed at the end and fell asleep in each others arms.

Yeagh, cronos was after us, but it was o.k. as long as we had each other.


End file.
